equestriagirlsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
¿Hay Algo Más Afuera?
¿Hay Algo Más Afuera? (en castellano: ¿Hay Algo Más Ahí Fuera?) es la tercera de seis canciones de My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Juegos de la Amistad. Además, es la séptima pista de la banda sonora de My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack, bajo el título What More Is Out There sólo para la versión inglesa. En la película, Twilight Sparkle Humana canta esta canción cuando se dirige a la oficina de la Directora Cinch. Como se ve en una escena eliminada en el DVD, esta canción fue concebida originalmente como un dueto entre Twilight humana y Sunset Shimmer, con versos de Sunset Shimmer centrándose en la nostalgia de su vida de vuelta en Equestria. Letra en Español Latino :Sparkle Humana ::He andado mucho por aquí ::Tantas puertas me han visto salir, oh-oh-oh ::En esta escuela todo ya conocí, oh-oh-oh ::Soy en las clases, la mejor ::Y mi promedio es mayor ::Creo que es momento de partir al fin ::Hay algo más afuera ::Pero no sé que es lo que es ::Hay algo más afuera ::Igual a mí me quiero ver ::Aquí hay tanta gente ::Y aún muy sola estoy ::Ellos con triunfo sueñan ::Se preguntan si extraña soy ::Creo que sola estoy mejor ::Me pregunto si encontraré ::¿Lo que yo sola buscaré? ::Hay algo más afuera ::Que llena mi gran soledad ::Hay algo más afuera ::Yo lo voy a ir a buscar ::Hay tanto que esta escuela ofrece ::No estoy diciendo que está mal ::Pero sé que hay algo afuera ::Que yo he buscado sin parar ::Entre estos muros, y más allá ::Quiero aprender, y un camino no hay ::Hay algo afuera, me habla a mí ::Pero un misterio es que quiero descubrir ::Sé que hay algo más afuera ::Otra manera, otro lugar ::Sé que hay algo más afuera ::¡Y lo voy a encontrar! ::Lo voy a encontrar... Letra en Español Castellano :Sparkle Humana ::Por estas clases yo pasé ::Todas estas puertas yo crucé, oh-whoa-oh ::Aquí cada rincón conozco bien, e-e-en ::Y fui la que más, estudié ::Mejores notas yo saqué ::La hora de marchar ya puedo ver ::Hay algo más ahí fuera ::Si busco lo encontraré ::Hay algo más ahí fuera ::Hay otra parte de mi ser ::Hay gente en el colegio ::Y yo no soy parte de el ::Sólo sueñan en victoria ::Si muy rara ellas me ven ::Tal vez sola debo estar ::Porque así podré encontrar ::¿Lo que vine a buscar? ::Hay algo más ahí fuera ::Mi corazón hará volar ::Hay algo más ahí fuera ::Y lo tengo que probar ::Este colegio ya no me llena ::No estoy diciendo que esté mal ::Sé que hay algo más ahí fuera ::Sé que lo voy a encontrar ::Detrás de este, gran lugar ::Aprenderé, y yo podré ver ::Hay algo ahí fuera, llamándome ::Es un misterio que quiero resolver ::Sé que hay algo más ahí fuera ::Otro lugar, conoceré ::Sé que hay algo más ahí fuera ::¡Y lo averiguaré! ::Lo averiguaré... Letra en Inglés :Sparkle Humana ::I've walked through all these halls before ::I've been in and out of every door, oh-whoa-oh ::There's nothin' in this school that I don't know ::In every class, my grade's the best ::The highest score on every test ::I think that means it's time for me to go ::I know there's more that's out there ::And I just haven't found it yet ::I know there's more that's out there ::Another me I haven't met ::This school is full of people ::But still I don't belong ::They only dream of winning ::Look at me like something's wrong ::Maybe I'm better off alone ::Will I find what I'm lookin' for ::If I just do it on my own? ::I know there's more that's out there ::Something to fill this hole inside ::I know there's more that's out there ::And I'm not afraid to try ::There's only so much this school can offer ::And I'm not saying that it's wrong ::But I know there's more that's out there ::'Cause I've been searching all along ::Beyond these rooms, beyond these walls ::So much to learn, I can't see it all ::There's somethin' out there callin' me ::And it's a mystery that I can't wait to see ::'Cause I know there's more that's out there ::Another place, another way ::And I know there's more that's out there ::And I'll find out someday! ::I'll find out someday... 'Versión Alternativa' :Sparkle humana ::I've walked through all these halls before ::I've been in and out of every door, oh-whoa-oh ::There's nothin' in this school that I don't know ::In every class, my grade's the best ::The highest score on every test ::I think that means it's time for me to go ::I know there's more that's out there ::And I just haven't found it yet ::I know there's more that's out there ::Another me I haven't met :Shimmer ::Everyone here likes who I am ::And it's not from a magic spell's command, whoa-oh ::My friends look past the things I've done before ::But still I miss those quests ::The mythic creatures, magic tests ::High school's great, sure, but who am I anymore? :Sparkle humana ::It's not that I'm ungrateful or trying to succeed ::But there's something left still missing, something that I need :Shimmer ::I know there's more that's out there ::Maybe folks that need my help ::I know there's more that's out there ::Because I've seen it for myself ::There's only so much this town can offer ::And I'm not saying that's so bad ::But I know there's more that's out there ::'Cause it's a life that I once had :Sparkle humana ::Beyond these rooms, beyond these walls ::So much to learn, I can't see it all :Shimmer ::This town is home, this school is safe ::But how can I be home and still feel out of place? :Sparkle humana ::And I know there's more that's out there ::Another world to explore :Shimmer ::And I know there's more that's out there ::Am I wrong for wanting more? :Sparkle humana y Sunset Shimmer ::And I can't wait for it to happen ::But what it is I cannot say ::I just know there's more that's out there ::And it's calling out my name ::And I'm searching for the answer ::'Cause I feel I've lost my way ::I may not know what's really out there ::But I'll find out someday! ::I'll find out someday... Referencias en:What More Is Out There? Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Equestria Girls: Juegos de la Amistad